


Man's Best Friend

by SuperSaiyanHollow



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Bruises, Butt Plugs, Cages, Cat Ears, Collars, Established Relationship, F/M, Gift Fic, Heavy BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, Kitten!MC, Leashes, Master/Pet, Nipple Play, Petplay, Piss Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, Zen | Hyun Ryu's Route, bottles, clitoral stimulation, kitten play, tail plug, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9961598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSaiyanHollow/pseuds/SuperSaiyanHollow
Summary: She's the only kitten he's not allergic to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back and with another kinky drabble! I've been horribly sick with an upper respiratory infection all week, so I was unable to get anything done. But, I'm finally feeling better, so I was able to write this gift fic. This fic goes is a very late Happy Birthday present to my friend obsidiannightz on Tumblr! I told her I would write her whatever she wanted for her birthday, and she requested petplay specifically kitten play. This isn't my kink, though it's starting to grow on me, so forgive me if I've portrayed it weirdly. I also may have added just a touch of ageplay in there. Sorry~. This is also, surprisingly, the first male/female scene I've ever written, so I hope that's up to par as well! 
> 
> I'm so happy I was able to get this out before February ended. I know it's a little late for resolutions, but I decided mine was to post at least one thing every month. It looks like this will be it for February, haha! 
> 
> Anyways, happy birthday friend! I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Onto the show~! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I in no way own Mystic Messenger nor do I own any of its characters. I make no profit from this fic.

“Come on out, Kitten. Punishment’s over.”

Blinking slowly, she approached the bars of her cage on all fours, her artificial tail between her legs. Her gaze was downcast, bottom lip jutted out as the light filtered in through the front of her cage. She pressed her forehead lightly against the cool metal. A whimper escaped her as she refused to look up at her Master. She hadn’t meant to upset him before. She couldn’t help that she had needed to go, and he hadn’t been paying her attention. She hadn’t meant to make a mess on Master’s carpet, but she hadn’t been able to hold it anymore. Master had walked right in on her  _ pissing  _ herself in the middle of the living room floor. And, while Master did like her to pee for him, now had not been one of those times. For her misbehavior, Master had locked her in her cage for a few hours, so that she could think about what she had done. She hated it when Master was mad at her, and she hated being away from him even more. Surprisingly, all Master had done was lock her up. Usually, his punishments were more thorough, but she wasn’t complaining.

Master kneeled down in front of her cage, and yet, she still refused to look at him. She could see his hands clasped together between his knees, but that was it. She fidgeted as she felt Master’s red eyes bore into her. She didn’t have to see his face to know he was angry with her. Her fingernails dug into the bottom of her cage, trying to keep the tears back. She really hadn’t meant to upset him! She felt so worthless. How did Master even put up with her? Her ears perked up when she heard a faint sigh. Her eyes squeezed closed painfully tight, bracing herself for whatever Master was going to do to her. She deserved whatever he deemed necessary. She was a mangy cat, unable to follow the simplest of commands. Stupid, stupid, stup-

She gasped when a large hand placed itself on top of her head between her faux, cat ears. Her mouth hung open, but she quickly smiled when that hand began scratching at her scalp gently. Master knew her scalp was one of her more sensitive areas, and so she hummed at his ministrations. Soon his nails retracted, opting to pet her lovingly instead. His hand brushed her long hair down from the top of her head to her nape. She couldn’t resist it anymore. She let loose a long, drawn-out purr, rubbing her head against Master’s palm. She heard him chuckle, a sweet, deep sound that always excited her to no end. Finally, her own brown eyes met his own dazzling ones. She stared in awe at the look of contentment on his face. He wasn’t mad at all! The look he was giving her clearly expressed his love, and it made her shiver. She really didn’t deserve someone as kind as Master.

It was funny how this all came to be really. She never would have guessed this would be her life, but her life had been turned upside about three months ago when that mysterious person had contacted her. Through the whirlwind of text messages, phone calls, and emails she had somehow managed to fall in love along the way with none other than the lovely Zen. After the RFA party, she had become his acting manager and  _ girlfriend _ . She would never forget how her heart had skipped a beat out in the cool, night air when he had finally said those three, little words.

_ “I love you, Cynthia.” _

Things had been going great for them. Cynthia loved being his manager, and Zen was happy to have her. He was involved in a lot more large-scale productions now, and she was proud to say that she had helped him win at least one of those major roles. Outside of Zen’s career, their love life was everything she could have ever asked for. They went out at least once a week either to a restaurant, a movie, or more adventurous activities like roller skating; falling on her ass had never been so much fun. They held hands, they kissed, they cuddled, and they slept tangled in each other’s limbs. But, of course they did other  _ fun  _ things as well.

The first time they had had sex was a month after getting together. Zen had wanted to save Cynthia’s purity. He hadn’t wanted to take that from her until she was completely ready, no matter how bad he wanted it himself. It had taken a lot of persuading to finally get the actor into bed, but once she did, he was  _ hooked _ . The amount of times they had sex then outweighed the number of dates they went on. Zen was a beast in bed, rough and commanding, always hungry for more. And, Cynthia gladly gave him whatever he desired, moaning the entire way. He left bruises and hickeys, handprints and seed. She took whatever he gave her happily. They experimented with BDSM, creating their own contract and safe words. She loved the thrill of being restrained, bound and gagged, legs spread so that Zen could take what was rightfully  _ his.  _ She didn’t mind the bruises or the pain. She trusted Zen enough to not overstep her boundaries and to use her as he pleased. It was the way they made love, and that was all it was.

But one day, somewhere around month two, Zen had approached her with an idea in mind. They were both very open-minded individuals, so they had left the contract up to negotiation at all times. It turned out that Zen just wasn’t getting the satisfaction he needed. He was growing bored of their somewhat abnormal love-making. He craved something  _ different _ . She had heard him moan it under his breath a few times as he pounded into her.

_ “Kitten.” _

Her lover wanted her to be his pet, his  _ kitten _ , and he would be her  _ Master _ . It was a bit strange considering Zen’s disgust of cats, but Cynthia was the only kitten he wouldn’t be allergic to. It was a bit overwhelming at first. Collars, ears, tails, cages, etc. It made her head spin with possibilities. The idea of acting like an animal though wasn’t appealing to her. She agreed to try it, and Zen agreed to stop immediately if she didn’t like anything.

_ They had never looked back _ .

Cynthia loved being Zen’s kitten. She loved the way he would pet and tickle her. She loved the way he would lead her around the house by her pink leash. She loved having to use a litter box. She loved the way the tail plug felt. She loved being punished. She loved calling Zen  _ Master.  _ She loved him more and more each day.

Whenever they were home she was his kitten. Even out in public she would always wear her pink, lacy collar complete with a bow and bell. It let everyone know that she was his and that he would have no one but her. Their relationship was one of kitten and Master, but when both of them were busy or tired, the petplay was pushed to the side. Other times they just simply needed a break in order to get back to basics or to indulge a bit more into BDSM instead. They were both flexible, and thus the relationship worked out perfectly.

It was too bad she had upset Master today. It was a lazy Saturday, the perfect day to curl up in Master’s lap and spend the day  _ playing  _ in bed. But, now she had wronged Master, and their perfect day was ruined. She whined at him, her own little apology.

“I know, kitten, I know, but what you did was very bad. I had to spend my day cleaning up  _ your  _ mess,” he scolded, and she retreated back into her cage a little bit. As soon as she did though Master gripped her hair, keeping her in place. She mewled, wincing as she looked up at him. “Don’t act like that. Now, come on. I said you could come out.”

He released her hair, and she moved forward, watching as Master reached for something she couldn’t see. She wiggled her bottom anxiously, her tail brushing the floor of her cage. Master pulled his hand back to reveal her pink leash in his hand. Her eyes lit up at the sight, a smile stretching out across her lips. Crawling forward, her nose poked at the bars. Master grinned back at her before reaching in to attach the leash to her collar. She hummed when the metal clicked. She pawed at the door to her cage desperately wanting out now. She wanted to cuddle with her Master since he wasn’t angry anymore. Master unlocked the cage door before standing. He tugged on her leash.

“Come on,” he instructed, and she obliged.

She crawled out of the cage on all fours. She was completely nude, her ample breasts dangling as she moved. She had on her cat ears and collar while the tail plug was securely stuffed in her ass; they had put it this morning, periodically taking it out to re-apply some lube. Heat was already beginning to settle in her privates as Master led her towards the bed. He pulled harshly on the leash, choking her slightly as she fought to catch up with him. He sat on the edge of the bed, legs wide open so that she could sit in between them.

Cynthia gazed up at Zen with wide eyes. She made low sounds in her throat, excited for what was about to happen. She rubbed her cheek against Master’s thigh, breathing in his musky cologne.

Master sighed and rolled his eyes. Then, his hand was back on her head, petting her briefly. “What am I going to do with you?”

He patted her head a few times before his gaze shifted to the side. He removed his hand from her as he went to pick something up. Cynthia meowed up at him, pouting slightly. She had wanted to be petted more! She made her tail swish as she waited for Master. He had reached over to the nightstand picking up a pink bottle that was filled halfway with milk. Meowing at the sight, she pawed at Master’s legs, opening her mouth wide. She was rather thirsty. Master chuckled breathlessly, then guided the nipple to her lips. She latched onto it, purring as she began to suckle the top. The milk was cold and refreshing, and she really did love drinking out of Master’s hand. He tilted the bottle up more as she continued to drink, soft sucking sounds filling the air. Since she was kneeling before Master, she let her legs spread out from underneath her in order to be more comfortable. She suckled feverishly until all of the milk was gone. Giving the now empty bottle a few more sucks, she huffed when she finally did pull away. She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring off to the side.

Master clicked his tongue, setting the bottle back on the nightstand. “That’s all you get, Kitten. I don’t want to have to clean up another accident.”

Her expression fell at Master’s words. Her head slumped down, and had her ears been real they would have flattened against her head. Pouting exaggeratedly, she whined cutely.

“You’re lucky you got that. I’m not done punishing you.”

Her head snapped up. Master wasn’t done punishing her? A thoughtful look took over her features, her thighs clenching slowly.

Zen patted the bed beside him. “Up.”

Before she could move, Master was yanking on her leash. She let out a pained yelp, secretly enjoying Zen’s dominating behavior. She was in for it tonight. Grabbing onto the edge of the bed, she managed to hoist herself up. It appeared her tail was too tempting for her Master as he reached out to tug on it. The plug inside of her moved, rubbing against her walls, and she mewled lowly.

Too distracted by her momentary pleasure, she failed to notice Zen bring his hand back. He spanked her  _ hard,  _ the slapping echoing throughout the room. She jolted at the pain, a slight stinging washing over her cheek. She groaned low in her throat, ass wiggling for more.

Master admired the pink tint of her one cheek before smacking it again, this time a bit gentler. “Lay on the bed, belly up,” he commanded.

She nodded her head vigorously, crawling her way over to the center of the bed. She plopped herself down, scooting back until she was flat on her back. She spread her legs out invitingly, her hands coming up above her breasts, fingers splayed against her palms. She looked just like a cat who wanted its belly rubbed. Meowing quietly, she watched as Master loomed over her intimidatingly. She snuggled down into the pillow in an attempt to escape his gaze, but she knew there was no escape from punishment. He bent down and removed her leash, setting it to the side.

Smirking down at her, Zen brought his hands up to tease her sides. His fingers danced across her skin, a feathery touch. Cynthia shivered, Master’s touches tickling her lightly. She didn’t like that smirk on his face. Master was up to something. He continued to roam her sides, the pads of his fingers tapping along her ribs. She squirmed underneath him, holding back a whimper. That’s when Master’s hands drifted upwards in order to cup her supple breasts. His thumbs rested on the undersides while his fingers pressed into the sides. She did yelp when Master squeezed and squished at them, twisting them in his hands. Her lower body wiggled as he teased her. Her clit tingled with arousal, but she knew this was only the beginning. This wasn’t a punishment by Zen’s standards.

Eventually, his fingers moved up even more, flicking across her hardened nipples. She puffed her chest out for more, which Master readily gave her as he pinched them, his fingernails digging into the sensitive skin. She let out a desperate pant, mewling roughly as he kept the pressure. Then, he twisted her buds, pulling up on them without warning. She cried out, loving the biting pain his hands produced. He held her nipples like that for a moment, sending her a devilish look, before finally releasing them. She whined loudly, back arching. Gazing down at her breasts, she saw how hard and swollen they now were. This was still only the beginning.

Master hummed down at her vulnerable frame, then reached back up to cup her left breast. She looked at him dazedly as he made his way down. His lips latched onto her abused nub, squeezing her breast as he sucked harshly on it. His tongue swirled around her nipple, licking it this way and that. It was both pleasurable and painful thanks to the way it had swelled. She sniveled softly at his ministrations, shaking her head back and forth into the pillow. She couldn’t deny the way her pussy dripped though, how it ached for something to fill it like the tail in her ass. Her clit swelled at the thought of Master fucking her. Her thoughts were interrupted though as he bit down onto her red nipple, aggravating the already spent skin. She yelped piercingly, her hands fisting the sheets. She panted vehemently before he let go, but he was soon moving onto her other breast to apply the same treatment.

When he was done she was left a ravished mess. Her nipples were dark red and huge, breasts marked with light fingerprints. Her privates were slick with want as she attempted to ride the plug in her ass as compensation. Mouth opened wide from bliss, she looked up at Master through the haze. He was staring down at her moving hips, eyebrows furrowed and jaw tight. She keened at the look, spreading her legs as wide as she could for him. He hummed again as his hand reached down, two of his fingers running up her moist lips, brushing her enlarged clit.

“You want me here, don’t you?” he asked, and she nodded her head quickly.

Instead of delving his fingers into her wet folds like she had hoped he would, he brought his hand back, smacking her pussy roughly. The slap was combined with a squelching sound due to how turned on she was. She sniffled at the action, loving it all the same. Master was purposely restraining her from pleasure even though he was looking pained himself, the obvious tent in his pants giving him away.

She watched Zen reach back for something, moving her hips discreetly as he did so. When he sat back on his haunches he held a pillow that he had grabbed near the headboard. He scooted it up underneath her ass, her tail laying off it to his side. She blushed furiously at the new position, both of her holes out in the open for Master’s viewing pleasure.

“Lift your legs,” he commanded, and she was not one to refuse.

Her knees rested on her chest, a straining position, but one she knew she had to keep or face something worse. Her ass stuck out a little bit more like this, and she had a good idea of what Master was going to do. It made her shudder in anticipation.

“You’ve been a very bad kitty, Cynthia. And, do you know what bad kitties get?”

She knew  _ exactly  _ what Zen was referring to, but chose to play dumb in the moment. She tilted her head, meowing softly.

“Bad kitties get their asses beat red,” Master growled, and she didn’t have a single second to prepare for the assault she was about to undergo.

At his words, Master pulled his hand back and swept it down onto her ass just as quick. The slap was so hard that it made her move forward a bit, the radiating pain causing her to moan lowly. Master had hit her right on the spot where her ass divulged into her thighs, a place where it was sure to hurt in the morning. The first smack is always the lightest even if it doesn’t feel like it. Master then began to rain slaps down onto her, her skin soon blazing like it was on fire. He alternated between cheeks making sure each one was just as red, just as bruised. He wouldn’t stop when the skin turned bright, but when it turned black and blue. Each spank made her spew whines and yelps louder than the last. Beating inflamed skin hurt worse than untouched expanses. But, through it all, her arousal never once died down. It stayed alive like a shaking flame, her clit begging to be touched maybe even spanked just as ruthlessly.

As the spanking continued her skin eventually grew numb, the searing pain too much for her nerve endings to process. Her tail jostled in and out of her with each pop of Master’s hand, providing a bit of distraction, but not nearly enough. Her abused breasts were forgotten in favor of her wrecked ass. Her legs trembled violently as she kept them up. Drool dribbled out of the corner of her mouth as she stared groggily up at the ceiling. She no longer braced herself for each strike, but let them happen. She told herself that she deserved this for pissing on Master’s floor and making him clean it up. She was a very bad kitty, and this was how bad kitties were treated.

Finally, her punishment ended as the smacks grew lighter, less frequent. They came to a stop altogether, and it was only then that she realized her eyes had screwed shut. When she opened them the world was fuzzy and to her horror a few tears slipped out of her eyes. She hoped Master didn’t think he hurt her. She loved pain in the bedroom as evident by the moisture collecting between her vaginal lips and the swelling of her clit. But, she couldn’t help how her body reacted to such intense sessions.

Master’s smiling face came into view, and she mewled slowly laying her legs flat seeing as the pillow had been removed. They burned from fatigue and her ass was sore, but her love for Zen had not been affected. She still wanted him inside her so badly. She wanted to feel connected,  _ whole _ . Master grabbed her sides gently, rubbing his thumbs into her belly. With a keen, she wrapped her arms up around his neck, pulling him down for a tight embrace. He accepted it, but pried himself out of it in order to look down at her lovingly, his red eyes shimmering in the dim light of the bedroom.

“Are you okay, kitten?”

She nodded her head once.

He sighed thankfully, leaning down to rub their noses together. “Good, good. That’s what you get for being bad though. Master doesn’t like hurting you, but I have to discipline you, so you stay my good kitty. You’ll be good, won’t you?” he asked as his fingers found her chin, lifting her head up slightly.

She nodded again, fresh tears welling in her eyes. And then, Master dived down to capture her lips for the first time that day. She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her. She always did love his firm, creamy lips. He angled his head, pressing harder into her, practically making her sink into the mattress. Her eyes fluttered shut, her tears forgotten. Their mouths parted slowly, slipping into each other’s briefly before pulling out not wanting to ruin the sweet kiss. Whilst kissing her, his thumbs still rubbed at her sides giving her yet another sensation to focus on instead of the throbbing of her ass.

Master pulled back slowly with a smack, leaving her wanting more. Her insides stirred, her hips arching up against him. His hands slid down to her hips, holding them down to the bed.

“Be patient, kitten,” he breathed before one of his hands traveled lower, at long last acknowledging her clit with a rigorous pressure. She moaned excitedly, biting down on her bottom lip to hold back her sensual smile.

Master then pulled away from her again making her pout. He had finally been pleasing her, but it seemed to be short-lived. She glared off to the side, refusing to look at Zen when he came back. She heard him snicker under his breath and she was about to chastise him in her own way when she gasped abruptly. Pink dusted over her cheeks as she looked down to see Master had grabbed one of the numerous lube bottles they kept in the drawer. He had squeezed the bottle out right above her pussy, the cool liquid dripping down over her already damp folds. Master reached down to use his fingers to spread the lubricant, and she moaned hotly especially when his fingers dared to open up her lips and nudge at her quivering opening. He soon retreated though making her whine petulantly.

Zen continued to laugh at her as he placed the lube down and began unbuttoning his dress shirt. He did so teasingly knowing that his kitten was already so far over the edge. She growled playfully about to jump up and rip the outfit off herself when he gave in. He tossed the shirt to the side, and then began unbuckling his belt. She huffed impatiently about to touch herself when she heard Master’s pants fall. He kicked them off the side of the bed along with his underwear. His glistening cock was now out in the open, standing tall. She took pride in that knowing she was the reason Master was so horny. Nobody else could do that to him.

He was still being slow as opened the condom he had also grabbed. He teared it, fumbling with the packaging for a moment. She wiggled her lower body at him to get him to hurry up. She then felt her tail move inside her, which caused her to wail softly, head thrown back in delight. Master managed to roll the condom over his head, shifting it down to cover the rest of his impressive length. It wasn’t as girthy as others, but it was longer than average. She loved it either way. As if to torture her more, once done with the condom, Zen picked up the lube again, applying a generous amount to his palm. He used this as an excuse to touch himself, thoroughly coating his member in lube. He pumped his length a few times, twisting the head before he was finally ready.

She spread her legs as wide as she could to accommodate him, panting as he lined himself up. He steadied her by grabbing her from under her knees, keeping her exhausted legs hoisted up. His tip opened up her folds, prodding at her entrance. She moaned under her breath, begging him to just take her already. She was so tired of waiting and her fatigued body yearned for sleep, but she couldn’t until she had pleased Master. She bit down on her bottom lip as he continued to push his way in. There was nothing stopping him, and her soaking pussy easily took him in deeper and  _ deeper _ until he was sheathed fully inside.

His sack collided with her perineum, his pubic hairs tickling her full lips. His grip on her knees was tight as he restrained himself from hurriedly driving in and out of her. Master was sweet and gave her a moment to adjust. She struggled for breath at his entry. She now felt so stuffed thanks to the tail in her ass. Zen was already buried inside her, probably not far from her G-spot. Her walls clenched down on him  _ and  _ the plug making her whimper from the dual sensation. It was hard to breathe much less keep from cumming. Master had to move  _ now _ . 

Seeming to read her mind he asked huskily, “Kitten, are you ready?”

She nodded weakly, attempting to ride his cock herself by bucking her hips, but it was no use. She heard Master chuckle before he pulled back his length. Her walls gripped at it, trying to keep it in place, so when he moved out to only the tip, she was panting like crazy, already overstimulated. Then, Master was slamming back into her like she wanted, her surprised cry a sign of pleasure. Her thighs trembled from that one thrust alone, and she saw the way Zen’s long, white hair fell out of place, cascading over his shoulders to halo him. His visage was a sight for her eyes only as she watched the way his eyes upturned in ecstasy and the way his mouth parted gorgeously. Her hands fisted the bed tighter to keep herself from musing his angelic appearance.

From then on, he was driving in and out of her splendidly. He didn’t hold back after getting a taste of his kitten. Master’s thrusts were rough and deep, further abusing her compliant body. She was able to ignore the pain of her breasts and ass in favor of the pleasure he was delivering to her pussy. Each push of his dick inside her produced a squelching, slippery sound due to the overzealous amount of lube Master had used plus her own arousal. She felt her walls stretching with his plunges. She screamed for him, meowing her satisfaction at times. Had he not been holding her legs, they would have been kicking the air uselessly. She heard him panting above her, a sheen of sweat covering his usually placid features. His eyebrows were furrowed, lips pursed as he angled himself, searching for her G-spot.

He was only able to find it once he bent her legs back, her body in a similar position to how it had been when he spanked her. It made her legs burn, but the pure heaven she felt when he shoved into her G-spot made it worth it. A long, drawn-out moan let loose from her as she reveled in the  _ deep _ thrust. Red eyes stared directly down at her hungrily as she did so. She didn’t even have to say anything. He could tell from the look on her face that she wanted  _ more _ . With newfound vigor, Master pistoned in and out of her, her lips being dragged against his cock. He was rougher than ever before as he struck that spot dead center each  _ and  _ every time. She felt the heat settling in her clit, the poor nub having not been touched this entire session. She prided herself on being able to cum from penetration alone since a lot of woman couldn’t, but she  _ needed  _ that clitoral stimulation now more than ever.

She was unable to utter a coherent sentence, however, as Master took no breaks in hammering away at her. Her muscles contracted around him lovingly making her feel the tail plug as well; she couldn’t catch a break. So, she whimpered continuously until Master finally took notice. His wild thrusting didn’t cease, but he at least gazed down at her to see what was wrong. She couldn’t figure out how to make her problem known especially as her climax approached, but in the end, she simply rolled her hips to let her Master know what she craved. He got the message.

As he pulled out one more time, his strong hand let go of one of her legs. It came crashing down onto the bed, but she had no time to even  _ think _ about how sore it was since Master then circled her clit rapidly, applying as much pressure as he could. A guttural moan slipped from her throat as he shoved himself back inside. Her insides clung to him, contracting around his cock as she came  _ hard _ . She felt not only Zen’s dick, but the plug, which only added to her bliss. Her hips rocked gently as she got through her orgasm, yet Master wasn’t finished. He continued to thrust into her now limp body, grunting cutely for her. She smiled softly up at him as he too finally came within her, panting heavily as he slumped forward.

He dropped her other leg as he reached up to cup her face tenderly. He could see how exhausted his kitten was with the way her eyes drooped. He stayed inside her for a few moments, relishing in the aftermath together before he decided to finally pull out. She whimpered at the loss, all of the pain then catching up to her. Master shushed her, tugging on her tail. She groaned at the action. She didn’t want another an session. She was so tired, but to her relief, Master simply guided the plug out of her, allowing her muscles to relax. The cat ears on top of her head were crooked, so Master removed those as well. He set her things to the side, and then pulled a huge blanket up over both of them. She sighed, nuzzling into Master’s chest as her drowsiness made itself known.

He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to place a kiss into her hair. “Did you enjoy that, Cynthia?” he whispered sensually, and she hummed. The use of her name meant the scene was over. She could be a human again.

“Yeah, I’m just...tired,” she mumbled, snuggling closer to her love.

He grinned, laying down fully beside her, keeping her close to him and warm. She easily fell asleep on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Why is that all my Mystic Messenger is super kinky? Jesus! I'll have to taint some other fandoms soon. I hope you all enjoyed this drabble from me, and definitely expect more in the future! It doesn't seem like I'm going to be able to shake this mobile game for a long time, haha! As always my writing requests are always open on Tumblr. I do most kinks as you can tell~. The only thing I'm asking you to do now is make sure I have some way to contact you about your request because I've been having some issues that I won't get into here. But, don't be shy! I promise I don't bite~. 
> 
> My tumblr is yaoiobsessedwrites. It is labeled as an 18+ blog simply because I do reblog NSFW posts, so if you have trouble finding it on mobile that's why. Feel free to message me on my Tumblr! I'm always willing to talk to people about pretty much anything. You can also send me prompts or ask questions! I promise I'm not scary! I also take drabble requests, so just send me a message and I'd be happy to write you something!
> 
> I do have FanFiction account as well. It's under the same penname. Some of the fics on there are pretty old though, so here's your warning!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
